When Harry Met Hanna
by MySoulIsOnThePages
Summary: A story of Harry and his first friend, Hanna. Three-shot. Friendship story only.
1. Chapter 1

"_It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go…" - Sheik, Ocarina of Time_

* * *

><p>It was 9 o'clock on the first day of Grade One. Harry nervously followed Dudley into the classroom. As much as he hated his cousin, he always followed his lead, only hanging back a little. The teacher grinned, and welcomed them. She showed Dudley to his seat, near the front. Harry went to follow, but she stopped him.<p>

"No, honey, you go in the middle. With all the other kids that names that start with H." She pointed him to an empty seat next to a girl with a pink sundress on, with a long braid down her back.

Harry sat down, and glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye, hoping she wouldn't talk to him.

His hopes were dashed.

"Hi!" she said, happily. "I'm Hanna Paxton."

"Hi," he said shyly. As if on cue, his cheeks turned red. He hoped that was the end of the conversation. He didn't want Dudley to see him talking to a girl.

Hanna peered at him curiously. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

She grinned widely, her front tooth missing. "Both are names start with the same letter. I think that means were supposed to be friends."

"Is it?"

"Yup!" She was perky. Too perky for Harry. He liked the quiet.

There was silence between the two for all of five seconds. "What's your favourite colour?"

He thought for a moment. "Green."

"Mine's purple. Green is my third favourite. Blue is second. Do you have a second favourite colour, Harry?" she asked.

"Red."

"No," she said shortly, frowning.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Red is a bad colour. It means mad. There's too many mad things in the world," Hanna said. "Don't you think?"

"I guess."

She stuck her blonde braid in her mouth, sucking on it, and looked lost in thought. "But poppies are red. They're my favourite flower. So it can't be all bad."

Harry didn't know what to say to this.

"You sure are quiet, Harry Potter." Hanna looked at him.

His cheeks went red again, and muttered an apology.

She patted his hand. "It's okay."

Once again, there was silence. A minute later Hanna spoke again, asking the question Harry heard for the first and last time.

"Do you want to be my friend, Harry Potter?"

Harry stared at her uncertainly, wondering if this was a joke. But he shrugged, and said, "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note: Now, I'm not sure how long this story will be. Next chapter will be soon. This will not be a romance story.<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go…" - Sheik, Ocarina of Time_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of June. Hanna and Harry were now both eleven and ten. It was one of the last days of school, and next year they would be separated. Hanna was going to London School for Girls, and Harry was going to Stonewall.<p>

The two friends were sitting on the swings, barely moving. They were extremely melancholy. Who knew when they would see each other again. Harry wasn't allowed out to see friends, and Hanna lived on the other side of town.

Hanna looked up at the dark grey sky and blinked. "Look Harry, even the sky is sad."

Harry squinted up at the sky. "Yeah."

Over the years, Hanna had grown even more peculiar. No one got her. She said things that no one ever thought of. Harry liked that. She was his only friend, and she told off the bullies at school. She didn't care what other people thought of her. Harry wished he was as brave as her.

They sat in silence for a while. Neither knew what to say.

The wind howled, pushing the swings forward and back. Harry tried hard not to cry. If Dudley saw him, he would never let it down.

Hanna looked over at him, sensing his mood. "We'll be okay, Harry. I promise."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, we'll be okay."

"Don't worry about your aunt and uncle. Things always work out in the end." She squeezed his hand. "I'll always be here for you, Harry. I promise. And I keep my promises."

They held hands for a few moments. It was almost time to go.

"I'll miss you, Harry Potter," she said quietly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note: Now, I'm not sure how long this story will be. Next chapter will be at the beginning of Order of the Phoenix. Hopefully, an update will be soon. If not, sorry!<strong>

**Review!**

**Cheers, darlings!**

**The Fierce Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

"_It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go…" - Sheik, Ocarina of Time_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or that quote.<strong>

* * *

><p>July 12, 1995<p>

Harry dragged his feet along his street, towards the playground. It was one of the hottest summers of his young life, and it was plagued with worry about Voldemort.

Coming back to the Dursley's made Harry very frustrated. He had no news of what was happening in the wizarding world. He had to succumb to digging through trash to find newspapers, hoping it would hold news.

But, alas, there was nothing. Now all he could do was wonder the streets to take his mind off Cedric, Ron, Hermione and everyone else.

Once he arrived at the playground, he saw the only swing left was taken by a blonde girl. He sighed at began to walk to the lone tree in the middle.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" a female voice questioned from behind him. His hand jumped to his pocket, ready to draw his wand, and turned around.

The blonde girl was standing up now, staring at him, her gaze questioning. "Harry Potter?" she asked again.

He stared at her, wondering if he should answer. What if it was a Death Eater? But that hair, it looked so familiar.

Finally, he nodded.

The girl grinned, and squealed in delight. "It's me! Hanna Paxton!"

His jaw dropped in shock. "Hanna?"

Hanna threw her arms around her old friend. He stiffened, but hugged back.

"Blimey, how long has it been?" Harry asked.

"I was eleven. You didn't come back to school after the talk we had on the swings." Her eyes softened. "I was so worried."

He ducked his head. "Yeah, I got in trouble with the Dursley's."

"Where did you go? What have you been up to you?" she babbled. "Knowing you, probably saving the world."

He grinned. How close she was.

"You look like somethings bothering you," she said. "Probably cause you're wearing red. Not good for you."

"But it's the color of poppies," he said.

She nodded. "I guess it's not all bad."

They stood there in a comfortable silence.

"I'm here just for the day," Hanna went on. "But I'm glad I ran into you."

"You too."

She started walking away, but turned around. "I told you I keep my promises. Good bye Harry Potter."

And he never saw her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note: Okay, I'm ending it here. I'm glad you read this. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Review!**

**Cheers, darlings!**

**The Fierce Phoenix**


End file.
